dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ranfan
|Race = Human |Gender = Female |Date of birth=Age 726DBZGT Legacy > Complete Character Guide: R |Height=5'6" (168 cm)[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_p-r#ranfan Kanzentai, DragonBall Daizenshuu 7 – DragonBall Encyclopedia] |Weight=111 lbs. (50 kg) |Address=WWB 131348 C |FamConnect = Trunks (husband)Dragon Ball Boken Special, Shueisha, 1987; the Trunks mentioned in the book is unrelated to Vegeta and Bulma's son Trunks. }} is a competitor in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament who uses her good looks and the guise that she is a "defenseless" woman as a weapon. For example, she shrieks when someone is about to hit her, causing them to pause, and in that time, she will deliver a crushing punch or kick. If that technique fails, then she strips to her underwear and tries to shock or embarrass her opponent. One of her more powerful attacks includes using air friction to heat her fist to deliver extra damage. The term Ran fan is Japanese for "Lingerie & Foundation garments". Appearance Ranfan wears a shirt, a pair of pants, sneakers, and a pink laced bra and panties underneath. The color of her shirt, pants, and sneakers are different between the manga and the anime. In the manga her shirt is pink while her pants are grey and sneakers are black, but in the anime her shirt is blue, pants are green and shoes are red. Her hair is also colored differently, while it was orange in the manga her hair is purple in the anime. Personality Ranfan is to first shown to be antagonistic in her fight against Nam as she seems to not mind showing off her body to help give her an advantage in a fight. After losing the fight Ranfan is shown to not be a bad person and even helps find Goku when he was missing before his fight against Giran. Biography Dragon Ball Tournament Saga Ranfan was one of the 8 fighters to make it to the Quaterfinals in the 21st World Tournament and the only female fighter. She was constantly being bugged by Jackie Chun (who was really Master Roshi in disguise) hitting on her. Ranfan drew number six and ended up fighting against Nam. In the battle she got a couple good hits on Nam and used all her feminine charm to distract him and almost got him out of the ring when she stripped down to her underwear, shocking him. Nam was only able to defeat her by closing his eyes and attacking her without "looking upon her womanly flesh". Right after she is defeated, Jackie Chun/Master Roshi, under the guise of seeing if she is all right, places his hand on her panties to "check for a heartbeat". After her defeat in the tournament she is one of four fighters who stay around to watch the final round and she is the one who finally finds Goku sleeping before his match with Giran. King Piccolo Saga In the manga, her picture is briefly seen on one of the image rosters as one of the many targets of Tambourine's mission to murder the martial artists in the King Piccolo Saga, though it is unknown if Ranfan was slain. Techniques Aside from her martial arts skills, her only abilities are with the attractiveness of herself: *'Loving Look' – Ranfan gives someone a loving look and dazzles them. *'Shriek' – Ranfan shrieks when someone is about to hit her, then hits them when they go to help her. *'Heat Fist' – She uses air friction to heat her fist and deliver extra damage. *'Stripping' – Ranfan strips to her pink panties and pink bra to be sexy and shock the opponents. Video game appearances Ranfan makes a minor appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. She appears as a boss in two bonus chapters of Dragon Ball: Origins. First in "Chapter 8-8: The Tournament Begins", which can only be unlocked after defeating Jackie Chun at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament and in which Goku fights her in an exhibition match after the final of the tournament. Then in "Chapter 6-6: Pilaf Must Be Stopped", where Emperor Pilaf gets Ranfan to join him in his castle after the 21st World Martial Arts, and terrorize a nearby village with her and his gang. In this video game, Ranfan has three attacks: a giant heart that expands outward, hearts spinning around her (either pink hearts that spin clockwise or red hearts that spin anticlockwise and more quickly), and some hearts (one or three) she can fire directly at the opponent. Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game Ranfan has her own card in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game as part of The Warriors Return set. She also appears on the Card "Temptation" which is part of The Awakening set. Voice Actresses *Yoko Kawanami (Japanese Version) *Laura Bailey (FUNimation Dub) Trivia *In the U.S. broadcast edit version, the stripping was excluded. Instead, the scene of one of Nam's failed attacks is shown followed by her twitching foot to show she was knocked out. This is strangely not edited in recaps, which clearly show her in her underwear. The uncut English episodes show the fight in full. *A character from Dr. Slump named Renault Citroen, shares the same design and fighting style as Ranfan. She easily beats Senbei with her looks alone but when they don't work against Arale (as she is a female robot) she quickly gives up. *Ranfan also looks very similar to another recurring character from Dr. Slump named Trampire. *Ranfan was 29 years old when she first appeared and was married to someone named Trunks after the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament.Daizenshuu, Character Guide, Ten things you didn't know about Dragon Ball See Also *Tournament Saga *Quarterfinals Continue *Strongest Under The Heavens *Panties *List of Censorship in the Dragon Ball series RanfanDBep22.png References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Dragon Ball